Feyd-Rautha
'Feyd Rautha '''is the reccuring antagonist of the 1965 Frank Herbert sci-fi novel ''Dune ''and its 1984 film adaptation as well as the subsquent adaptations. He is the cruel, ruthless, cunning, megalomaniacal and narcisstic younger nephew of Baron Vladimir Harkonnen . In the 1984 film, he was portrayed by the popular singer Sting. In the ''Dune miniseries from 2000, he was played by actor Matt Kesslar. History and Early Life Feyd was born in the name Feyd-Rautha Rabba Harkonnen many years ago on the planet of Lankiveil to his parents which they are; Abulurd Rabban and Emmi Rabban. Feyd was his father's full hope for a son who would not have to inherit the dishonour of the name of Harkonnen and and a worthy heir instead of his older much more brutal son; Glossu. Feyd was named in honor after his own maternal grandfather, Rautha Rabban which was killed at Glossu's orders. When the Baron Vladimir Harkonnen heard of the murder, he decided to the Feyd from his father and to raise him on Giedi Prime as a possible heir of his own. Thus, Feyd's surname was merged with Harkonnen and over that time ,The Baron came to favour Feyd himself more than Glossu because of his actions. Dune The Prince of House of Harkonnen and The Breeding Program After becoming the Baron's heir, Feyd had gained a major stand in the House of Harkonnen and became its own primary prince. Quickly, he started to enjoy from his newfound life, as well as enjoyed from that the House of Harkonnen attempts to destroy their enemies especially the House of Atreides. Feyd, much like Paul was also the main product of a centuries-long breeding plan which was organized by the Bene Gesserit who had planned their own alliance; joining an Atreides daughter to a Haroknnen son, uniting those powerful houses and finishing their own feud, and thus, assuring that their offspring would finally have a high probability of becoming the Kwisatz Haderach. Role in the House of Harkonnen One day, The Baron had planned a strategic alliance, hoping to marry Feyd to Princess Irulan Corrino, the eldest daughter of the Emperor Shaddam IV and thus to give the Harkonnens full influence as well as the option to take control over the throne. In order to promote Feyd's personal power, he is to be installed as the ruler of Arakkis after a long period of tyrannical misrule by Glossu ,which made Feyd to appear as the savior of the people. Feyd's personal ambition and impatience to inherit the Baron's place and power actually allowed him to be manipulated by Thufir Hawat, a counselor to the Atreides who was captured by the Baron earlier. Both of them were nearly killed as a result of Hawat's machinations. The Final Duel and Death Feyd was famed for his prowess in single combat and his willingness to break the formal rules of "kanly" ''which governed this type of challenge by using a hidden poison spur in his fighting attire. In their fierce fight, Feyd nearly succeeded to kill Paul in single combat whilst Paul was deciding whether to attempt the paralysis command and owe the Bene Gesserit his own victory or rather to risk his life. However, Paul decided to kill Rautha and owed his victory. Personality Feyd Rautha was nothing more than a cunning, evil, ruthless, sadistic, cold, dark, crazy, and megalomaniacal being. Obsessed with destroying the enemies of his house, Feyd sought to do it by killing Paul. In addition, Feyd is a pure narcisst; when he comes out of the baths, he stands and hails to himself, more than that, he seems to be a very cunning man with women. In his fight with Paul, he taunts in him when he stares a look at Jessica. Dune: Miniseries Feyd Rautha was in the Harkonen's house taking over the Atreides to make things to Muad'Dib. Trivia * Feyd Rautha was the first cinematic role of the singer Sting. * He is also one of the inspirations for Random Hajile, a character from the Konami video game ''Snatcher. Unlike Feyd Rautha, however, Random is portrayed as a supporting protagonist than a villain. * Originally David Lynch was going to have Feyd emerge from the steam bath completely nude, but this would have necessitated an R rating for the film. Instead they had Sting wear a speedo in that scene. Category:Leader Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Teenagers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Aristocrats Category:Charismatic Category:Aliens Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Martial Artists Category:Rivals Category:Right-Hand Category:Extravagant Category:Conspirators Category:Egotist Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dark Knights Category:Power Hungry